Lost Memories
by randomqueenwilla
Summary: Join Willa an OC as she regains her lost memories of her life and missing family while teaching at Hogwarts. No Lockhart. Contains both HP year 2-7 and flashbacks from the Marauders era. Contains both Sirius and Severus moments.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter I only own this plot and any other character I might possibly make up.

Lost Memories

Chapter 1: An invitation to Hogwarts

"I don't see anything wrong with you." Justin Jabberer the resident memory doctor at St. Mungo's informed me after about the 18 millionth test to make sure I was okay.

"I could have told you that." I muttered to myself, annoyed with the white walls of my environment, glaring at the wall for good measure.

"Now see here young lady, messed up potions are tricky. They can have unforeseen results." Justin scolded me.

" Like memory loss?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Why must you always attack my authority like that?" Justin asked deflating, almost visibly.

"Because I honestly have absolutely nothing better to do." I answered referring to the confinement I was under in St. Mungo's.

"Just because we have been keeping you here for study..." Justin trailed off.

"For more than ten years." I bantered back smiling slightly to let him know I wasn't blaming him.

"You were in a coma for the same amount of time." Justin pointed out wanting to win our oddly civil argument.

"I woke up didn't I?" I questioned looking to the door that was just banged open.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Albus Dumbledore questioned looking a bit sheepish about banging open the door.

"Just the usual." I responded smiling at him.

"Yeah, I did a test on her it turned out negative and then she gave me lip about keeping her here so long." Justin said shaking his head at me.

"It has been many years since she has been here." Dumbledore pointed out, taking my side.

"Then why haven't all her memories come back yet?" Justin asked grasping at one of the few arguments he had left.

"Because she needs to see things that are familiar to her so that she can dream about them." Dumbledore answered smiling at Justin.

"Oh, and how do you suppose she would be able to do that?" Justin asked waving his arms in the air in exasperation.

"That, my friend, is why I am here. Willa I was wondering if you would like to teach at Hogwarts this year, it seems we don't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"How can I teach if I don't even remember when I went there?" I questioned giving Dumbledore a confused look.

"You can still do magic. It seems that you didn't forget any spells so you should be okay. Even if you did forget I am sure that you read the textbooks that I left for you before." Dunmbledore said his eyes twinkling mischievously, like usual.

"I did read them, due to my sheer boredom here." I answered looking at Dumbledore suspiciously.

"Well there you go." Dumbledore answered simply.

"What are you talking about." Justin asked confused as to how me reading something would allow me to teach a class.

"You read all the text books used in my school." Dumbledore answered with a smile, his eyes twinkling with some mischief.

"That's why they were so boring." I muttered to myself causing the two old men to laugh at me.

"So will you teach this year?" Dumbledore questioned suddenly serious.

"Don't you think it will be odd to have me as a teacher?" I questioned gesturing to my permanently 17 year old body.

"I am sure the students will find you attractive." Dumbledore answered purposefully not getting my meaning.

"Wait, if I go to Hogwarts that means that I won't be here." I figured out excitedly.

"Yes, I have already asked and they say that as long as Madam Pomfrey is there they will allow you to be an outpatient at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

"As long as there is a doctor monitoring you, I see no reason to keep you any longer." Justin admitted to me.

"So will you take the job?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Of course." I said excitedly smiling from ear to ear at the prospect of getting out of that hospital.

* * *

I arrived at Hogwarts with Dumbledore the day before the students were supposed to arrive. We apparated to a small village, Hogsmead, and then traveled to Hogwarts on a coach which had strange looking horses. As I arrived I felt a sense of familiarity with the castle. I knew I had been here before.

"I feel like I have been here." I answered stepping out of the coach, accepting Dumbledore's hand to help me down.

"Indeed, you have. You were a student here after all." Dumbledore said as if that explained everything.

"I hope I will remember a lot during my time here." I said staring transfixed at the castle. It is kind of hard not to stare at the massive castle the first time you see it, well the first time you remember seeing it anyway.

I stepped forward to open those huge wooden doors but a man with long kinda-greasy black hair beat me to it. The man looked at me; no he stared at me, for a few seconds before pulling me into an almost suffocating hug. I tried to remember this man, he obviously knew me, and maybe tonight I will have dreams about my past…that usually happens when I meet someone who I knew back then. He held onto me, he didn't let go for a while, it seems to me that he was afraid that I would be gone if he let me go. I hugged back out of politeness and asked him, while still in his embrace, "Who are you?" He immediately pulled away from me with a look of shock etched on his face.

"I'm Severus Snape, don't you remember me?" I felt really bad at that moment because of the pain expressed on Snape's face. It was heart wrenching.

"Severus, Miss Moonstone doesn't remember her past due to someone's mistake while making an immortality potion. She is here to try and remember, we shall know tomorrow if meeting you has jogged any of her memories." Dumbledore said as he took my arm and steered me towards my room.

"Goodnight!" I called out to the nice man who gave me a hug.

"Goodnight." He said simply as I was taken away.

* * *

"Dumbledore I appreciate the help and company but you don't have to accompany me. In fact I would like some time alone to explore before the feast." I explained to Dumbledore the next day as he followed me around as I looked at things to try to jog my memory.

"Okay." Dumbledore said dejectedly, "but watch out that you don't get lost."

"In the school or in a crowd of students, I mean I might just blend in too much and get sorted." I questioned smiling.

"No you look too old to be a first year if anything Filch will try to give you detention for being about the grounds." Dumbledore explained with a chuckle.

"This is going to be an interesting year, thank you for the opportunity to remember my past."

"It's good that we have a Defense against the dark arts teacher I was afraid no one would want the job because most think it's cursed and then you came along and asked for it. Well I will see you at the feast don't be too late." Dumbledore said and I wondered how him offering me a job and me accepting it translated into me asking for it.

"I'll try but no promises." I watched Dumbledore leave. I continued searching until I heard the students' voices echoing through the halls. I decided it would be best to go to the great hall for the feast before I was late.

* * *

I sat in my seat and watched the students enter; most see me and start whispering, they are clearly wondering why there is a seventeen year old in a teacher's seat. I spot Harry Potter enter late, even I know him, and I try to remember what year he is in; Ah, yes second year. Harry, like everyone else, stared at me and whispered to one another but I felt more stares than just the students. I catch a glimpse of Snape staring at me then glaring at Harry and the others around Harry. I began to wonder about this when I heard my name, but oddly enough there was the word Lady in front of it.

"Lady Willa you have returned. You look exactly as you left all those years ago." a ghost remarked to me.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't remember you." I said completely aware that everyone was listening to our conversation.

"Ah so it is true, Lady Willa, that you have lost all memory of us here at Hogwarts. Peeves will be heartbroken. Well I, my lady, am Sir Nicholas." he introduced himself with a low bow that caused his head to come off a bit.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you sir, and there is a chance that I will remember you in the morrow." after we finished this exchange the students were silent. I believe they were trying to piece together what they had just learned. Before the students could begin chatting again the sorting started.

Dumbledore stood up and all the students stopped their chatter to hear his speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Also I would like to welcome our new teacher Miss Willa Moonstone who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now lets eat."

* * *

Preview from next chapter: First Class

_"Professor Moonstone?" Hermoine shot her hand up._

_"Yes miss Granger?"_

_"What are we going to do in class today."_

_"Well," I said with a small smile, "You have a choice." I paused making everyone wait and my smile to widen. "You can do your homework or you can ask me questions."_

_"What type of questions?" asked Harry._


	2. The First Class

Lost Memories

2: The First Class

"Hey Harry what do you suppose Professor Snape is whispering to that new teacher?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

"What do you suppose her story is?" asked Hermoine.

"We don't care what her story is, do we Fred?" George interrupted.

"We just want to know if she's single." Fred agreed.

"I just hope that she is a capable teacher." said Hermoine before she began eating her food.

"I think I've met her somewhere before..." Neville said thinking hard as everyone near him listened. "St Mungos that's where I met her."

"St Mungos?"

"In the ward dealing with memory loss." Neville explained.

"How can someone who doesn't remember anything teach us?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe she got better?" Ron suggested earning him a hit in the back of the head from Hermione.

* * *

"Good morning class. I remembered my sorting last night and about the rivalries of the houses; so I know that the Gryffindor -Slytherin class is going to be interesting." I greeted the students causing them all to look at me strange. I smiled at them and they just stared back at me.

"Professor Moonstone?" Hermoine shot her hand up.

"Yes miss Granger?"

"What are we going to do in class today."

"Well," I said with a small smile, "You have a choice." I paused making everyone wait and my smile to widen. "You can do your homework in class or you can ask me questions."

"What type of questions?" asked Harry.

"Whatever you wish to know." I said but continued when I noticed they were all oddly excited, "Although I may not answer all your questions and I may not know all the answers."

"What's your full name?" asked Lee.

"Willa Moonstone. Next."

"How old are you?" asked Ron.

"Don't you know not to ask a woman her age? I am the same age as Professor Snape. Okay, next."

"Are you a pureblood?" Asked Draco.

"Yes. But I wasn't a Slytherin in school here. I was a Ravenclaw."

"How do you know Professor Snape?"

"Well like I said we are the same age and went to school here together."

"Were you friends?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" asked Draco.

"Well I probably shouldn't tell you but I lost my memory due to a mistake in a potion I took. Luckily when I am near someone or something from my past I dream and remember it, usually."

"If you don't remember your schooling then how are you supposed to teach us?" Hermione questioned.

"I instinctively remember how to do most spells, and while I was locked in St. Mungos I had lots of time and the only books Dumbledore brought me were textbooks."

"Why would Dumbledore only give you text books?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I am afraid that this concludes the class and next time we meet you will be forced to learn." I said.

"How was your first day of teaching?" asked Minerva.

"It was bloody brilliant."

"Did you hear that from young Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes I did, and it's kind of sad that you can guess that."

"It's his favorite saying, please don't mimic the students too much."

"What are you afraid you'll lose me in a crowd of them and never find me again?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes that's exactly it." Severus said as he walked up to us.

"Well I assure you that if you look for the extremely tall student that you'll find me. Severus don't you have classes in the dungeon?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that far from here?" I questioned raising my eyebrow as Minerva turns away from Snape to hide her amusement.

"I...um...was just seeing if you need anything." Snape said blushing then turned and walked away.

"I really wish I remembered him. It seems like I should. Well I have class to teach, good day Minerva." I walked into my next class leaving a highly amused McGonagall to travel back to her classroom.

* * *

Dreams. I have had so many dreams the first week and yet it seemed like so few; if you ask me. My dreams showed me my past but also sometimes allowed me to see things that I wasn't actually part of. It was like an extension of my memory where I was allowed to see what happened after I left a room or before I entered it. It wasn't until about one week into the school year that I remembered Snape.

* * *

~dream~

I was sitting in a compartment by myself waiting anxiously to see if someone would join me or if I would remain a loner for my entire school career. I decided that simply waiting here would drive me crazy unless I did something. I got out my defense against the dark arts book, it was the one I grabbed, and started reading it. I looked up from my book when a red-head with green eyes walked in with a black haired boy following her.

"Mind if we sit here?" the girl questioned.

"No." I said smiling at both of them as the male merely scowled at me.

"We were sitting in this other carriage but these obnoxious boys were bothering us." The girl explained as if I was wondering why they were still looking for a compartment so late into the train ride.

"Gits." The boy added scowling darkly at the wall.

"Well, they must have been if they chased such sociable people out of their compartment." I replied sarcastically causing the girl to giggle and the boy to ignore my existence.

"Don't mind Severus, he's always like this." The girl explained.

"I was referring to both of you." I told her smiling to show I was just teasing her.

"What do you mean?" she asked as both she and the boy looked at me as if I said something strange.

"Well you never introduced yourselves, so I have had to call you girl and scowling boy this entire time in my head." I said smiling at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl said blushing while the boy seemed amused at his friend's discomfort.

"I am Willa Moonstone." I introduced myself to both of them. I was happy to see that my name didn't cause them any shock so they must not be purebloods, thank goodness.

"Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape." She introduced both of them.

"Well nice to meet both of you." I said smiling at the boy. For the rest of the train ride we chatted about things like which house we wanted to be in and what our favorite foods are, well Lily and I chatted Severus sulked. When we ran out of things to say we all decided to read.

* * *

I was late for class; my biggest fear has come true. I wasn't just late, I was so late that most people wouldn't go to class that day they would skip. I had thought about skipping, actually, but Professor Dumbledore would know something was amiss if I missed class. I had that dream again but this time I couldn't wake up until it wanted me to. I ran through the halls as fast as I could so I could get there before I had to go to potions, and so I could tell Professor Dumbledore about my dream. The bell rang right when I reached the classroom. I reached to grab the doorknob when the schools biggest playboy and every girl's crush, Sirius Black,—quite literally—ran me over.

"Are you alright?" asked Remus Lupin, the quiet book wormy friend of Sirius Black and James Potter, not that I'm not book wormy myself.

"Gosh Sirius ask a girl out before you jump her." James Potter, the number two hottest boy in many girl's books, said as Remus helped me up.

"Willa are you okay? These cavemen didn't harm you did they?" Lily Evans, my best friend, asked pushing James from me.

"Sure no one help me up. I'll just stay on the floor all day. Although I can see up your skirt Evans, so maybe I should stay here." Sirius said laying still on the floor grinning.

"Hey Sirius maybe I should try falling down." James answered grinning and ruffling his hair for no apparent reason.

"You guys aren't cavemen you're pigs." Lily said and stomped away. I turned to Sirius and held out my hand to help him up, as if none of the conversation before had happened.

"I'm really sorry; you see I was late for class and..." I started but James interrupted me.

"Late! That's an understatement: the period just ended." James said laughing.

"Miss Moonstone is there a reason your standing in the hallway and you weren't in class today?" Asked Dumbledore as he stepped out of his classroom, "Shouldn't you boys be off to class."

"I should go too, I have potions next Professor. I just wanted to tell you I had the dream again last night and it wouldn't let me wake till it was over, which is why I missed class today. I'm sorry Professor, I will come back after dinner and tell you the details. Good bye all." I said as I dashed down to the dungeons.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Petrification

_Mr. Filch's cat was petrified today and there was a message about the Chamber of Secrets on the wall. I suppose that is why I keep having the same dream over and over again. I see this young man talking in parseltongue, unfortunately the dream was fuzzy so I couldn't see the boy's face or where he was. Dumbledore says that this dream I'm having is really a memory of a past dream. How confusing is that? He told me that I had once told him of a dream I had about when the chamber of secrets was opened. Apparently I had this dream recurrently and now it's back. _


	3. Petrification

I still don't own things...sad.

Petrification

Still in Dream mode...

"What just happened?" James asked a look of utter confusion on his face.

"This isn't good." Dumbledore muttered to himself and walked into his classroom leaving the boys standing alone in the hall.

"There is something going on and it has to do with that girl." Sirius mused, "Hey, Moony do you know her?" he asked oblivious to the fact that she was even in their class.

"Of course I do."

"You could ask her about it then." James suggested.

"No...I um...she."

"I could ask her. All I have to do is charm her and then I would be able to ask her anything and she would tell me." Sirius said conceitedly.

"Good idea mate." James agreed.

"She's not that stupid." Severus Snape said coming out of his hiding spot.

"Why were you hiding there you slimy grease ball?" James asked.

"I wasn't spying I was going to talk to someone in private but you three were in my way."

"Oh does Snivelous have a girlfriend?" Sirius asked.

"No." Snape answered bright red.

"Your face says yes." James noted.

"I have to go into class now, unlike some people I don't want to be late." Snape said and then dashed down the hallway towards the potions class.

"I wonder who he likes." Remus pondered.

"Lets skip class; we're going to be late anyway." Sirius suggested.

"You guys go ahead; I'll see you at lunch." Remus said with a smile walking away from his friends to go to his ancient runes class.

* * *

I, thankfully, was not late to potions. Professor Slugghorn didn't have a reason to give me detention, but I wasn't early either so I didn't get asked to go to one of his parties. So it was win-win for me. We were working in groups and I was the odd man out. I looked around for Severus who, oddly enough, tolerates me as a partner in Potions. I am the only person who he will work with so I guess I took it for granted. I wonder where he is. I hope he's all right. I got the ingredients for the potion and began the preparations. In about five minutes Severus came into the classroom and looked around the room until he found me and headed to the empty chair next to me.

"Why were you late to my class Mr. Snape?" Professor Slugghorn questioned.

"I had to use the restroom Professor."

"Well next time use it on your own time. Ah, Miss Moonstone, this Tuesday is a Slugg Club meeting, I trust you'll attend." Slugghorn informed me.

"Of course Professor." I answered smiling politely, and fakely.

"Why was I over here again?"

"You were noticing how well Severus and I are doing at this potion." I answered with a small smirk knowing he has bad short-term memory.

"Yes well keep up the good work." Slugghorn said and then walked back to his desk.

"Thank you." Snape said looking at the desk uncomfortably.

"You're welcome. Now let's finish this potion so that I can get caught up on my homework." We spent the rest of the class in silence, only talking when necessary. I wound up getting a head start on my homework, but as I worked I felt like I was being watched. I kept glancing up to notice Severus scowling in my general direction. In response to his stare I smiled and continued my work. He must do that to everyone. He's probably zoning and happens to be looking in my general direction while doing it.

~end dream~

* * *

Mr. Filch's cat was petrified today and there was a message about the Chamber of Secrets on the wall. I suppose that is why I keep having the same dream over and over again. I see this young man talking in parseltongue, unfortunately the dream was fuzzy so I couldn't see the boy's face or where he was. Dumbledore says that this dream I'm having is really a memory of a past dream. How confusing is that? He told me that I had once told him of a dream I had about when the chamber of secrets was opened. Apparently I had this dream recurrently and now it's back.

* * *

My dreams always revealed a little bit of my past at a time. They were both random and not in order. I had dreams of Hogwarts because that was where I was but what memory of Hogwarts was always a shock. I knew that I was born into an old family, St. Mungos had supplied me with that information, I am told that it's because of my blood that the immortality potion even worked. I have no memory of my family, I suppose that's because nothing here reminds me of them. I desperately wanted to have a dream about them so that I would know if any of them were still living. I believe that my family must have had some connection to seers or something because I had dreams of the past even before I lost my memory.

Last night I had a dream about my past that makes me believe that I need to talk to Lucious Malfoy if I am to learn of my family. This dream was brought on after a detention I gave to Draco Malfoy for name calling during my class.

* * *

~dream start~

I was heading off to see professor Dumbledore because the dream is still persisting every night. I look into the classroom and see Lucious Malfoy and his group of cronies plus Sirius Black.

"Come in I was just starting detention." Dumbledore said as he noticed me in the hall, "Does this have to do with dreams?"

"Yes professor. I keep having it and it gets no clearer." I explained shooting nervous glances at the males in the room.

"Hmm, well just keep me informed if there are any developments. Now Miss Moonstone could you take this note to the astronomy tower then return with a reply."

"Sure Professor." I said and walked to the astronomy tower.

When I got back to the classroom the detention was ending.

"Thank you miss Moonstone, you all are dismissed." Dumbledore said.

Sirius made his way towards me, but Lucious got to me first.

"You're Willa Moonstone right?" Lucious asked smoothly.

"Yes, why are you asking?" I questioned slightly defensively.

"You are invited to Malfoy mansion for Christmas along with your parents this year. I hope this year you will come, I mean your family and mine are two of the purest families." With that Malfoy walked off with his followers in tow, leaving a confused Sirius and me in his wake.

"You're from a pureblood family?" Sirius asked as we walked through the halls back to our dormitories.

"Yes." I said simply while wondering if my parents were going to attend the Malfoy Christmas this year. My family usually avoids all events, and well people in general.

"I never knew that." Sirius informed me.

"You mean you don't remember?" I asked him saddened for a moment blinking at him, "Well it was a long time ago." I conceded with a sigh.

"What was a long time ago?" Sirius asked confusion showing all over his face.

"You are a Black, I am a Moonstone, and of course we've met. It was at one of those god-awful pureblood parties at the Black family mansion, when we were both eight. You, if I remember correctly, were hiding under a table." I paused to let the memory sink in.

"Oh I remember that now. I was hiding from my Da. If I remember correctly the table I chose had two girls and their parents sitting there. I tied the father's shoelaces together, and that was how I was found out." Sirius smiled a bit at the memory one of the few where he wasn't punished for his behavior, although he couldn't remember what had saved him from a severe lashing.

"Do you remember those girls?"

"Yes both were blond, one with lighter hair than the other. The light blond girl was beautiful with blue eyes."

"What do you remember of the other girl?"

"Not much, something about her feeding me under the table."

"If I remember correctly I gave you my bacon and when my father stood up he thought your prank was hilarious and insisted to your father that you not be punished for it. Also..." I started lifting my hand up to stop him from interrupting, "My father and yours began to talk of us seeing more of each other. My sister, Alessia was the light blond who you spoke of and she took a sudden disliking to you, although why I can't imagine. You didn't steal her bacon did you?"

"Wait if there was talk of us seeing more of each other why didn't we?" Sirius questioned ignoring my question about him stealing bacon.

"My family never likes going to parties, that's why Malfoy had to ask me to go to the Christmas thinggy. In fact they don't like going out in general. After that my family decided going out was too much trouble and our parents fell out of contact with one another. I think it's time for my family to face their fears and come back into society, at least for a little while. Well Mr. Black it was nice remembering old times but, I do have homework and it's nearly nine. So good night." I said walking away from him still thinking of my family.

* * *

Preview from next chapter:

_"Why are you explaining yourself to us?" Hermoine asked, "You don't have to, you know."_

_"I know, but you three might get the wrong idea and do something stupid. Well go on and go where ever you three need to be going." I said dismissing them thinking about what I was going to say to Lucious and wondering about that dream. I also had to ponder the other dream and the Chamber of secrets, but there wasn't enough time between classes for all of that thinking._


	4. Malfoys

Happy Valentines day!

Remember we are still in dream/flashback mode until I say otherwise.

Malfoys

"What's with the shocked look, mate?" James questioned once Sirius walked into their dormitory.

"I, apparently, knew Willa Moonstone when we were eight." Sirius explained while he sat down on his bed.

"How could you forget that?" James questioned laughing at the expense of his best friend.

"I was eight." Sirius defended himself.

"Both of you forgot that she was in our class." Remus pointed out calmly while reading his book.

"Even _I_ knew who she was." Peter chimed in enjoying being able to make fun of his two friends for once.

"So how did you know her?" James asked wanting to get Remus and Peter off the subject.

"Pureblood party. I hid under her table and she fed me bacon." Sirius explained grinning at them.

"Like the dog you are." James said laughing and causing everyone else in the room to laugh at his joke.

"Haha, very funny." Sirius said throwing his pillow at James and hitting him in the face.

"So first you jump her then you forget about her? What is Sirius Black coming to, not remembering a woman?" James teased while throwing the pillow at Peter hoping to start an epic pillow fight.

~End Dream

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy can I talk to you after class." I asked Draco causing the rest of the students to go 'ohhh' thinking he was in trouble.

"Are you giving me a choice then?" asked Draco smugly.

"Actually I am giving you a choice, young Mr. Malfoy; you may come or not since this is a _personal _matter of mine that I need to discuss with you." I said causing a different 'ohhh' to be heard causing me to roll my eyes at the students.

"Of course you may talk to me after class; I can never deny a beautiful woman." Draco said smirking.

"Keep up the flattery Draco; it makes me feel honored to be high enough in the social ladder to have a Malfoy suck-up to me." I said with a small smile. "Class is dismissed."

Draco waited for all the other students to leave, although I'm sure someone was outside the door listening, before he asked, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. You know about my condition and how I sometimes need to see certain things to remember things?"

"Yes." Draco said his voice slightly disappointed.

"Well, I need to either talk to your father or visit Malfoy Manor." I said bluntly.

"Did you know my father?"

"Yes, we were in some classes together. We met as children though." I stated and outside the door (where Harry, Ron and Hermione were hiding) there was a small gasp. I decided to ignore them and continue talking.

"That must mean you're a pureblood."

"Yes I am. I do believe I answered that question the first day here."

"I'm sure father would love to meet up with an old friend" Draco said sweetly already calculating how he can use me to his advantage I bet.

"Thank you, and could you tell whoever is outside to come in." I said and he turned and left sneering at Harry and his friends as he passed them pointing towards the door.

"You were friends with _Malfoy_?" Ron said Malfoy like it disgusted him glaring over at me as if I personally betrayed him with my choice of friends before he was born.

"Not really." I admitted to the three of them, "But in the last memory I had he was inviting me over to Malfoy Manor and I have a feeling I went. I want to remember my family and Malfoy was the first link I have to remembering them. I am a pureblood; descended from a long line of wizards. I'm sure I will remember more after seeing Lucious and possibly his Manor."

"Why are you explaining yourself to us?" Hermione asked, "You don't have to, you know."

"I know, but you three might get the wrong idea and then do something stupid. Well go on and go where ever you three need to be going." I said dismissing them thinking about what I was going to say to Lucious and wondering about that dream. I also had to ponder the other dream and the Chamber of secrets, but there wasn't enough time between classes for all of that thinking.

* * *

On the next Saturday, I had lunch with Lucious Malfoy.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me Mr. Malfoy." I said politely as I offered my hand and he kissed it like any good pureblood male would do.

"You may call me Lucious, we are old friends after all, unless..." Lucious trailed off wondering how much I knew of him.

"It's true I have no memory, but I get visions of the past every so often. In fact I had one recently of you inviting me to Malfoy Manor for Christmas, I assume I went?" I questioned getting right to the point.

"Yes you and your parents did, our fourth year if I remember correctly. In our sixth year you were already in St. Mungo's." Lucious said indifferently. I wondered how he knew that I was in St. Mungos I could have sworn that was a secret, perhaps he figured it out somehow.

"I know this might be a lot to ask but may I visit Malfoy Manor sometime?" I asked pleading with my eyes without realizing it.

"Of course you may," Lucious said smiling his creepy smile, "You are invited to Christmas this year. As usual we are having a party on Christmas Eve, all pureblood families are invited, and you could be the guest of honor."

"That sounds wonderful," I said not really thinking that it will be that wonderful but agreeing because I having a chance to remember my parents, "So I assume I will be traveling with young Draco Malfoy there then?"

"Of course, you know you look just like you did then, I'm starting to remember the past also." He said with a sneer.

"Well I'm sure you must be going, Lucious, I will see you at Christmas, owl me with the details." I said as I stood, picked up my purse and walking back to the carriage that was waiting for me. Lucious watched me as I patted a Thestral on the head then entered the carriage.

* * *

When the carriage entered Hogwarts I noticed Severus came out of the big front doors. "Hello Severus out for a walk today, or are you after some students who are misbehaving?" I asked with a chuckle and a bright smile in his direction, at which his cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Well, um, you see...." He said stuttering, the pink getting brighter, "Neville Longbottom messed up his potion in class on Friday and now the dungeons smell horrendous." He finally spat out and straightened his shoulders, as if he had accomplished some feat.

"You better not let Fred and George Weasley get a hold of that, I shudder to think what they would do with that potion." I said smiling wider at the possibilities. As if on cue I noticed the twins hiding behind a statue that was behind Snape, they were also slightly pink due to my praise.

"I had it disposed of properly. I just can't get out the stench." Severus assured me.

"Why don't you make a potion that makes things smell good at his station, then dispose of it the same way as the smelly potion?"

"That should work, why didn't I think of that?"

"You're too close to the problem." I said smiling, "I will be in my room if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" He scoffed but secretly wondered what I meant.

"Many reasons," I said mysteriously, "If you need help with a potion I can help, we were partners in potions after all. Later." I said watching as he walked into the hall. "You two can come out now."

"You knew we were here?" asked Fred.

"Yes, I noticed you when you were sneaking glances at me from behind the statue. Red hair doesn't hide easily."

"Are you going to turn us in?" George asked.

"As far as I can tell you two are doing nothing wrong other than spying on me, which I will forgive because I'm in a good mood because I was invited to a party. Good day boys." I said starting to walk up the staircase to my room.

"If we need something..." Fred started.

"Can we come to your room?" George finished both smiling impishly.

"Only if it's help with your schoolwork or if you buy me lots of chocolate. Bye." I said as the staircase conveniently changed to lead me where I wished to go. I went to bed early that evening, and it was a good thing I did, because I had many dreams and I didn't wake till Sunday evening. In fact I couldn't be woken up until Sunday evening; McGonagall tried everything she could think of other than dumping a bucket of cold water on me. ~dream start~

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Past Party

_"What are you doing in this hallway slime ball?" I heard James ask._

_"Why don't you four ever mind your own business?" Spat Snape._

_"Don't you know it's rude to answer questions with questions?" Sirius asked just as I came into view of the boys._

"_Don't you know, Sirius, you just answered a question with a question? Oh great now _I_ am doing it." I asked drawing all five boy's attention to me._


	5. Past Parties

I really don't update this that often...hmmm...maybe I should update more often.

Past Parties

~Dream

I was climbing up the steps to the astronomy tower for my extra divination classes that I had to take because of my dreams, although I am happy to say I no longer had the confusing one that was recurring for a while. I heard voices from one of the side corridors on the way but I kept walking, afraid that the professor would be angry at me if I dawdled. I also had a slight fear that the voices were all in my head. It wasn't until I heard some of the words that I decided dawdling was necessary.

"What are you doing in this hallway slime ball?" I heard James ask.

"Why don't you four ever mind your own business?" Spat Snape.

"Don't you know it's rude to answer questions with questions?" Sirius asked just as I came into view of the boys.

"Don't you know, Sirius, you just answered a question with a question? Oh great, now _I _am doing it." I asked drawing all five boy's attention to me.

"Willa Moonstone what a pleasant surprise." Sirius said shifting into playboy mode, "Were you looking for me?"

"No, not so much. Severus is that my potions book in your hands?" I said quickly to Sirius and then I noticed Severus had what looked like my potions book since his has writing all over it.

"Yes." Snape said glaring at James and Sirius.

"Thank you for bringing it out here to me," I said with a smile, genuinely touched at his effort "I owe you one."

"No you don't," Snape said blushing "Think of it as payback for the other day when you got me out of detention with Slugghorn." He said as the other four boys are looking at both of us strangely. Then Snape suddenly rushed away shoving the potions book into Remus's hands.

"That was oddly nice of Snivellous, don't you think James." Sirius whispered into James' ear as Remus handed me back my book. Why Severus didn't hand me the book I shall never know.

"Willa, might I ask where you were going?" Remus asked kindly.

"Astronomy tower." I answered smiling at him.

"Why?" Peter asked oddly vocal, Sirius noted, especially in front of a girl.

"How did Snape know where you'd be?" asked James.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked them leaning closely and checking to make sure we wouldn't be overheard.

"Yes." Sirius said looking at Remus for a split second.

"Well, I take extra Divination in private; I'm actually descended from a long line of something similar to seers, just the females though. I sometimes have prophetic dreams, although for some reason they focus on the past and not the future." I said as understanding dawned on their faces.

"How does Snape know this?" asked James.

"He's my potion's partner and partner for many other classes too. You see my friends are an odd number so I am the odd ball out, and Severus is always alone so we came to a silent agreement to work together." I explained smiling.

"So that's why you are free to be my partner in DADA." Peter said happy that a mystery of his life had been answered.

"Yup. Oh, Peter if you need help with the DADA essay I can help you tomorrow evening, I know you were having trouble starting it yesterday." I offered helpfully.

"Thanks. Is after dinner good for you?" Peter asked startling them with his vocalizing.

"Sure, where should we meet?"

"Why don't we all have a study session in the Gryffendore common room, we'll let you in." Sirius said with a suave smile stepping closer to me.

"That works the more the merrier right Peter?"

"Yea." Peter said glumly. He enjoyed talking to someone who listened to him, and didn't make him feel stupid when he was wrong.

"Well I'm late so I best be going, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." All four of them said at once causing me to giggle and shake my head at them.

"So, Peter," Sirius said when I was out of earshot, "This is why you've doing so good this year you have a tutor."

"Yes." He admitted glumly.

"I wonder if maybe she'll bring Lily." James said obsessively.

"I wonder if she is the one Snape likes." Remus mused suddenly when they were almost back in the common room.

"You think?" asked James interestedly.

"Yes, have you ever seen him do something nice before?" Remus questioned.

"She _is_ really nice and smart." Peter added blushing.

"She's too good for him, she should go out with me," Sirius said conceitedly, "I need a girlfriend, and I'm out of Gryffendores. I usually avoid the Ravenclaws since they're bores."

"Lily is not a bore." James said defensively.

"Of course not," said Remus to James before he turned to Sirius, "Sirius, she is smart. She might just see through your charming words."

"Are you implying that a woman can resist my charms?" Sirius said pointing to himself then striking a pose causing them all to chuckle.

"Yes." Remus said simply.

"Uh-oh Moony is in one of those pick-on Sirius moods." Said James.

"Hey Peter, tell me some things about her." Sirius asked Peter, who for once stood up to him.

"No, you're on your own this time Sirius I will have no part in this."

* * *

"Alessia, how do I look?" I asked my sister as she got ready for the party.

"Lovely darling. How do I look?" Alessia asked turning around in front of me.

"Half ready." I replied smartly.

"Just because I care about you doesn't mean you can rush me, besides we don't leave for another hour, why are you ready, already?"

"I was bored. Do you want any help?"

"With what?" Alessia asked me wondering what I could possibly help her with.

"I dunno. Do you want company?"

"Sure, so tell me about the people coming tonight that are in your school, are they nice?"

"To me yes, to others no. Almost all are Slytherins." I replied knowing that she knows about the houses.

"I wonder what I would be sorted as?" Alessia pondered thoughtfully while brushing her hair.

"Teacher. You can teach most of the classes, after all."

"It's not my fault that I see people's knowledge when I touch them." She said getting defensive because I brought her power up.

"It is your fault for touching Dumbledore before Mom had a chance to warn him." I replied with a smile showing her that I was joking.

"Fine then. I am the evil knowledge eater all run in fear." Alessia said with a mock growl.

"You can have my knowledge, I'd rather be able to go to school and socialize; what little of that I do anyway." I said bitterly.

"One day you will discover your true power and then you too will be a hermit." Alessia replied seriously.

"Then I will come live with you and we will be hermits together." I said with a small smile.

"Then I would have to put up with you." Alessia said with a pout.

"The horror, the horror." I said, as the door to my sister's room was opened by my mother.

"There you are Willa, we were looking all over for you." Mom said taking my hand to lead me away, "are you ready Alessia?"

"Yes."

"Let's get going, we're already late."

"No we're not." I said smiling broadly.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"I lied about when it started because I knew you would be late." I said happily causing Alessia to laugh because she already knew this, of course.

"When does it start then?" my mother questioned.

"In five minutes, we will, for once, be precisely on time. Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He can't make it Department of Mysteries work." Mom said then we apparated to outside of Malfoy Manor.

"Who are you?" asked a house elf meekly as we strode to the door.

"The Moonstone family." Mom answered firmly.

"Go in, you're on the list." the house elf was delighted to tell us.

"We're on the special list." I whispered to Alessia and both of us barely contained our laughter, earning us a glare from mother.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Past Parties Continued

"_Alessia meet Sirius Black one of my acquaintances from school." I said between my giggles caused by what he said about us sharing our food._

"_Acquaintance?" Alessia asked._

"_Gosh I'm hurt." Sirius said dramatically grabbing his chest in mock hurt._

"_Sirius you know I'm joking." I clarified, "He's my friend." _

"_I'd shake his hand but you know why not, nice to meet you though. Hey, weren't you the boy from under the table?" Alessia asked._


	6. Past Parties Continued

So it's been a while…I kind of forgot about uploading this story…at all. Like I forgot it existed. Sorry about that everyone. To make it up to you I will upload Now and then tomorrow which is almost today because I am awake at night and was randomly stalking all my stories and I was like oh look that story. I didn't upload that much of it did I? Oops.

Slightly random tangent: If you are a fan of my randomness but also love HP (which why would you be reading this if you don't) then you can read a story Linda and I are writing about us going to HP world and messing with everyone but not the plot. Shameless plug over. (although this chapter has some more humor in it I think)

Enjoy the chapter.

Past Parties Continued

PAST (by the way)

I walked to the Gryffendore common room with Lily who insisted she come when she heard I was going to be alone with those boys or cavemen as she liked to put it. Outside the portrait Peter was waiting to let us in.

"Hello Willa, Lily." Peter greeted us then said "Hippogriff" to the fat lady causing the portrait to swing forward to let us all in.

"My sweet Lily, you have finally admitted your love for me and are now here to confess your undying devotion to me. I accept." James said holding his arms out to Lily.

"No. I am here to make sure you baboons do not corrupt my friend." Lily said icily pulling me into the room with her.

"I do enjoy a bit of corruption after dinner, Willa would you like a piece of chocolate?" Remus asked revealing a bar of chocolate.

"Sure, thanks Remus." I said taking a seat next to him, causing Sirius to glare at him while I wasn't looking. Remus simply smiled at him as Peter took the seat next to me causing Lily to sit next to Peter since she also wished to help him. James of course sat next to her and Sirius was forced to sit between Remus and James. After an hour James, Sirius, Lily, and I were all done with our homework. Lily and I then concentrated on helping Peter as the two boys concentrated on us. Remus was done ten minutes later and Peter, for the first time in his life finished before lock-down.

"Thank you for helping me." Peter said gratefully to Lily and me.

"You're welcome," Lily said, "Willa we should go."

"Why it's still an hour before you need to be back in your common room, and it's not that far." Sirius said standing next to me.

"Yes, but..." Lily said trying to think of a good excuse.

"Lily you can go back, I'll join you later." I said trying to help, but not wanting to leave.

"Okay, but if you're not back by lock-down then I will report you all." Lily said as she picked up her books and left the room.

"Lily, my light has gone." James said dramatically with one hand on his heart and the other stretching out towards the door as Lily walked out of the portrait hole.

"You are hopeless mate." Sirius replied managing to somehow scoot Peter over so that he could sit next to me.

"You should write her a poem, James." I said thinking of how funny it would be.

"Don't encourage him, please." Remus fake whined at me.

"Lily my light, you are all that is good and right, and also you are a wondrous sight." James said on the spot and we all laughed at him.

"Never mind, she would take that wrong." I said seriously.

"Why?" James asked confused.

"Because she has decided that you are a certain way and she only sees what confirms her assessment of you. It's all a matter of perspective. She'll twist what you say in her mind, forever making you the bad guy." I explained.

"Then it's hopeless." James said throwing himself down on the couch.

"Not necessarily," I said turning around in my chair, "All you have to do is do something that she cannot misinterpret as ill will."

"What would that be?" Remus asked intrigued by this thought provoking conversation.

"I don't know." I replied sheepishly. "I suppose it will be something that you will just do because it is the right thing to do. I should be going Lily will have a fit if I don't make it back. I was hoping that we could hangout, perhaps at Hogsmead this weekend?" I asked, truly enjoying their company.

"Of course you can, we'll meet in the three broomsticks?" Sirius was quick to reply with a smile.

"Okay, see you then and in class." I said and went back to the dormitory. ~dreams end~

* * *

That last dream I had was from my fourth year of school. After that day, I am told that, I hung out with the Marauders; James, Sirius, Remus and Peter a lot. That was apparently the beginning of our friendship.

It was Christmas time, and I had to go with Draco to the Manor. I wonder what happened to my sister. Is she even alive? I asked Dumbledore and he said that she disappeared years ago and no one, save me, knew where she went. Maybe I'll remember her more at the Malfoy's since she has been there. Draco and I took the train out with the rest of the students leaving for the holidays, earning me some odd looks, and then we were picked up in a ministry car. When I reached Malfoy Manor the same house elf from my memory showed us inside. The house elf then took me into a drawing room to greet Narcissia who was reading. Narcissia's eyes widened when she saw me, I must have known her.

"Willa is that you? You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you! I didn't believe Lucious when he told me."

"Did I know you well?" I asked wondering why I never remembered her even though she was related to Sirius.

"We didn't see each other much at school, mostly at pureblood parties and such. You were always unpredictable, I never understood you, especially after you started dating Sirius." Narcissia said causing my eyes to go wide and me to think hard. Sirius and I dated? He was a friend yes, but dated, no. "You don't remember dating him?"She questioned noticing my confused look.

"No I don't." I said confused and hoping it would be cleared up that night.

"You don't remember dating someone," Draco said reminding the women of his presence, "You must not have been in that relationship long."

"Actually, Draco, honey, it was the longest relationship Sirius ever had, and it was also the only one his mother approved of."

"This is confusing." I said softly to myself not even realizing that Lucious had come into the room.

"Ah, Willa, Draco you're here, good now we can eat lunch." Lucious said then walked out towards the dining room. "Now what is so confusing, I don't think you can get lost going from the door to here, so what is confusing?"

"She dated Mother's cousin." Draco chimed in.

"Ah yes, _Sirius._" Lucious spat.

"I have no memory of dating him, only of us being friends." I replied.

"Let's get off this topic and eat so the ladies can get ready for tonight's ball." Lucious said then we all ate. There was five hours until the ball so I decided to take a nap, informing the house elf to wake me two hours before the ball starts.

* * *

~Dream Start

"Alessia look a table with food, let's sit there." I suggested to my sister pointing to the refreshment table.

"Now, Willa all that food isn't for us." Alessia said as we avoided other people by standing in the corner of the room.

"Yes I would like to eat also." Sirius said coming up to us.

"Hmm, you can have the peas." Alessia offered.

"Yes thank you wondrous angel for your gift of peas." Sirius said with a sarcastic bow.

"Sirius to go with your peas you may have my pork chops." I stated nonchalantly.

"Oh, how lucky I am to find such gracious goddesses willing to share their food with little old me."

"Alessia meet Sirius Black one of my acquaintances from school." I said between my giggles caused by what he said about us sharing our food.

"Acquaintance?" Alessia asked.

"Gosh I'm hurt." Sirius said dramatically grabbing his chest in mock hurt.

"Sirius you know I'm joking." I clarified, "He's my friend."

"I'd shake his hand but you know why not, nice to meet you though. Hey, weren't you the boy from under the table?" Alessia asked.

"The one, and only." Sirius said still a bit confused about the no handshake thing.

"I wasted good bacon on him, too." I said as Lucious and a girl I didn't know stepped into our corner.

"Ah, Willa good of you to make it this is Narcissia Black." Lucious said causing Alessia and I to look at her then at Sirius, making Sirius uncomfortable.

"Sirius, cousin, Aunt Walburga wishes to speak with you. Nice to meet you Willa." Narcissia said shaking my hand.

"Ah-hem." Alessia cleared her throat loudly and fakely, "Aren't you all forgetting someone?"

"Ah Lucious, Narcissia this is my elder sister Alessia. Sorry Alessia." I apologized sheepishly.

"A pleasure to meet you." Lucious said smoothly offering his hand, which Alessia distinctly shied away from.

"I'm sorry; I have a no touch policy." Alessia said treating them coldly, because she knew about them somehow.

"It's a long, non-public story, sorry. Narcissia I don't remember meeting you before." I said trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"We've met but only briefly." Narcissia said coolly.

"Excuse me ladies but it seems that the men are going to talk in the lounge for a while." Lucious said giving a short bow to us. I looked to where he was going and saw that Sirius was not invited into the lounge. Narcissia looked longingly towards a large group of girls my age, that I should recognize but don't.

"Narcissia if you would like to join those girls it's quite alright with us. We were just going to get a plate of food while waiting for the men to come back."

"I'll see you around later, tootles." Narcissia said nearly running to her friends, as I scanned the room for Sirius not seeing him.

"Tootles?" Alessia asked when Narcissia was a good distance away, "Who says tootles?"

"They do." I said simply.

"They also talk in annoyingly high pitched voices." Sirius said appearing out of no-where, causing my sister and I to jump. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes." Alessia and I said at the same time.

"You two are hilarious." Sirius said laughing hysterically.

"Hey Alessia, I have a good idea."

"What?" Alessia asked curiously.

"Let's make Sirius get us food because we're too lazy."

"Wonderful idea, you heard her mush." Alessia said with a chuckle while shooing him away with her hands.

"I hate you." Sirius said simply.

"We'll be at this table when you return." I said sitting down regally.

"I really do hate you, you know." Sirius said glaring at us.

"No you don't, but you will get us some food and some soda I'm thirsty." Alessia said knowingly. Sirius went to get our food, Narcissia and her girlfriends watched this with interest because they had never seen Sirius get anyone else food before. In fact having Sirius still be at the party was an accomplishment, usually he sneaks away. The group of girls immediately started gossiping claiming that it must be some of the famous, infamous, Moonstone power. Ms. Black was also watching this spectacle, but not with curiosity or even wonder, but with a joy, smugness, that Sirius had finally done something right. If he married one of those two girls the noble house of Black would rise to even greater power. It took Sirius two trips to get us food and drinks then another for himself.

"Thank you Sirius." I said as he sat down. I scanned the room again, I do that a lot when my sister is in a public place, and noticed a larger women coming towards the table.

"You're welcome." Sirius muttered as he caught sight of the women behind him in his glass and cringed.

"Hello, nice to see you again Ms. Black." Alessia said politely as the women sat herself down at our table.

"Ah, Miss Moonstone you remember me?" Mrs. Black asked a smug smile fixed on her face.

"I remember everything." Alessia said mysteriously, winking at me when Ms. Black's back was turned.

"You are the younger Miss Moonstone, I trust you don't remember me?"

"No I don't, I never had the memory that my sister has, and it was a long time ago, I was young." I said then added, "Not that I paid attention to people when I was little."

"What did you pay attention to then?" Ms. Black asked with mild interest. I looked over to Sirius and saw that he wished her to leave so I decided to help him.

"The voices." I replied simply, with a small shrug.

"Voices?" Ms. Black asked carefully.

"Oh yes that's right the voices, I had forgotten about them, Do they still tell you to do things?" Alessia asked figuring out my plan, of course.

"Only sometimes, but when they do I must obey." I said taking the smile off my face while staring at Ms. Black. Making her, and Sirius, shift uncomfortably.

"Well, It was nice to see the two of you again," Ms. Black said as she got out of her chair, "Sirius what I said before is still true, go to a friend's house tonight."

"Well that plan worked," I said to Alessia when Mrs. Black was out of earshot, causing Sirius to look at the two of us oddly.

"Plan?" he asked.

"The 'pretend I'm crazy so your mother will go away' plan." I answered with a smile, "Or did you think that I was really crazy?"

"Aren't you?" Alessia asked.

"That's besides the point; I'm not _that_ crazy." I said simply.

"I never would have guessed you would be capable of lying so easily." Sirius said eyes flashing mischievously.

"Uh-oh he's getting ideas." Alessia said laughing.

"Oh no, you're gonna make me part of one of your pranks at school aren't you?"

"Wouldn't want such talent to go to waste." he said smiling.

"What did your mother mean by telling you to sleep at a friend's house?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"The family is having an important dinner tonight, and I'm not invited." Sirius answered, his smile fading from his face.

"How rude. Who are you going to stay with?" Alessia asked, while I tried to remember something father had said about the Blacks when he thought I couldn't hear him.

"James probably."

"Don't you remember his family is gone for the weekend? You could stay with us; I mean we have enough room." I suggested with a laugh.

"Really?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem considering that you are from a good family and both of us want you to stay over." Alessia said helpfully. ~end dream~

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Present Party

"_Oh, you have discovered an anti-aging spell you really must share." Mrs. Crabbe said excited at the prospect._

"_Not really, I was given a potion that only works on members of my family." I replied somewhat distracted by the corner of the room where my sister and I once stood._

"_Are you the same Ms. Moonstone that is teaching my boy defense against the dark arts?" Mrs. Goyle asked vaguely remembering her son mentioning a Professor Moonstone in his letters._

"_Yes, has he talked about me?" I asked turning my attention back to the ladies._

"_He said that you gave him help after class on his studies and gave him an extension because he couldn't figure out his homework." She replied_.


	7. Present Party

This one isn't as long as the last one but it is a special next day update so…I guess it all evens out in the end. Enjoy the chapter.

Present Party

I was awakened from my dream by the house elf that was assigned to me, I suppose. I never even thought to ask the poor thing's name, I had a feeling it would run scared at being addressed though. I proceeded to get changed musing about the dream. I walked down into the ballroom once I was ready, following my friend the house elf, and immediately Narcissia took me by the arm and led me to a group of women.

"Narcissia who is that girl you have there is she related to that Moonstone girl, looks just like her." Ms. Goyle asked.

"Ms. Crabbe, Ms. Goyle this is Willa Moonstone, yes the same one, and no, she hasn't aged." Narcissia was quick to reply, gesturing to each woman in turn.

"Oh, you have discovered an anti-aging spell you really must share." Ms. Crabbe said excited at the prospect.

"Not really, I was given a potion that only works on members of my family." I replied somewhat distracted by the corner of the room where my sister and I once stood.

"Are you the same Ms. Moonstone that is teaching my boy defense against the dark arts?" Ms. Goyle asked vaguely remembering her son mentioning a Professor Moonstone in his letters.

"Yes, has he talked about me?" I asked turning my attention back to the ladies.

"He said that you gave him help after class on his studies and gave him an extension because he couldn't figure out his homework." She replied.

"Well, I can't-in good conscience-fail him after being unable to teach him something, I see that as me failing as a teacher. I know he tried hard to complete the homework and that is enough for me as long as after he gets it he turns it in. In fact I told him to complete it during break. Is he going to be staying here for awhile?"

"All our boys are." Ms. Crabbe added hinting that her son also needed help.

"Well since I am staying here for a few days, on one day I can tutor and anyone needing help in their studies can come." I answered helpfully, knowing that I would be bored otherwise, and very tempted to sleep all day if I didn't find something to do.

"What if they need help in another subject?" asked Ms. Goyle, knowing her son is almost hopeless when it comes to academics.

"Well, I'll help if I can. I am skilled at most subjects and if I don't know I can research it quickly, I read fast." I said helpfully watching as the men came back into the room and surprised to see Severus among them.

"We could offer you money for your help." Narcissia added, trying to make it worth my while.

"You were nice enough to welcome me into your home, this is the least I can do. It's also kind-of my job, besides I have enough money." I said smiling, watching Severus and the men come over.

"That's right you do." said Ms. Goyle softly, all three of them thinking about the vast Moonstone fortune and the lack of other members.

"Willa I see you made it." Lucious said smoothly.

"I was under the impression it started at eight, and it's just eight now." I said confused.

"Dinner is at eight but most get here ahead of time." Narcissia informed me.

"Well that just means I'm special." I said smiling, "Hello Severus." I greeted causing the three women to look at the two of us oddly.

"Hello." Severus said simply, almost shyly causing my smile to become wider.

"Well shall we eat?" Lucious asked suddenly.

* * *

After dinner there was dancing so all the women went off with their husbands, which was fine with me; I was sick of their chatter anyway. Unfortunately this left me sitting alone and in the sight of the teenagers.

"Miss Moonstone, would you care to dance?" Draco asked as he and his friends came towards me.

"I suppose one dance cannot hurt." I said getting up, "Unless I step on your toes."

"It's a risk I'll have to take." Draco said as he led me to the dance floor. I was immediately aware that we were the focus of the party now. As we started dancing, which my feet did without much guidance from me, I noticed Narcissia and Lucious whispering and glancing in our direction.

"Draco do you enjoy being the center of attention?" I asked him as we danced.

"Yes." He said obviously concentrating to keep to the music, causing me to smile at the thought of what might happen if he stopped concentrating on being perfect.

"What if you were asked to do something but you couldn't in good conscience? Would you ignore your feelings and just do it?" I asked him wondering about a feeling I was having about him doing things others tell him to.

"That won't happen." He said strongly.

"Perhaps." I said, my smile gone from my face. I looked back to that corner, Alessia's corner, the only corner completely in shadows and saw Severus and smiled at him. He looked surprised that someone found him, or maybe it was the smile? "Excuse me but I need to talk to Professor Snape for a while." I said walking away from the gaggle of boys, all probably asking for a dance. "Hello again Severus." I said when I stepped into the corner.

"You found me." He said grumpily.

"Yup what do I win?" I said my smile never fading.

"I don't remember offering a prize." He said sharply, obviously uncomfortable with the stares he was receiving.

"I know," I said as if I didn't sense his discomfort, "you can buy me chocolate."

"What?" He said confused by the fact that I was demanding chocolate.

"You can buy me chocolate as a prize or a Christmas present, either works for me, as long as I get the chocolate." I said smiling.

"Do you ever listen to a thing I say?" He said getting mad, which caused my smile to falter.

"I listen, but I also see." I said as I turned from him and got ready to leave the corner, to leave a confused Severus and honestly I don't know what I meant either.

"What do you mean?" He asked grabbing my arm to keep me from leaving. I watched Lucious come towards us, after seeing Severus grab my arm.

"I saw you alone in this corner, I merely wanted to keep you company."

"Why?" He asked truly unaware of why I might want to keep him company.

"Because you're my friend and colleague." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked quickly, so quickly I almost didn't understand him, before Lucious reached us.

"Sure." I said my smile returning. Severus and I walked out onto the dance floor; him with his head low and me smiling and continuously searching the crowd. I don't know what I expect to find in the crowd, perhaps my sister, but what I did find was a sneering Lucious, some unhappy mothers, and a group of students staring open mouthed at us. "Must I be stared at everywhere? Is there something wrong with my dress?"

"No." Severus said taking one of my hands in his and putting his other on my waist.

"Then it must be you." I said as we started dancing awkwardly. Poor Severus was twitching, not just his eye but his shoulder also. I guess he never really danced much. I scanned the crowd again, I still don't know why I keep doing it, but this time the kids were snickering and the adults have decided to dance also. The entire dance just seemed uncomfortable.

"Thanks for dancing with me." Severus said, not looking at me, as he walked swiftly away from me and right out the door.

"Well, I guess I scared him away." I said to myself causing Narcissia and her friends to laugh behind me.

"I think that was the only time I ever saw him dance." Narcissia commented.

"You know what, I could tell." I said, "But he didn't have to leave like that."

"Ah, that's Snape for you." said Mrs. Goyle, waving her hand as if to dismiss the matter.

"Let's not talk about _him_, let's talk about you Willa." Mrs. Crabbe said pulling me to one of the tables to sit with them all.

"What about me?" I asked confused by the conversation change as I sat down in a chair.

"Do you have a boyfriend, or husband?" Mrs. Goyle asked.

"No, because I lost my memories and am currently getting them back from visions I have in my dreams." I said uncomfortably, scanning the crowd which had started to thin.

"That's interesting," Mrs. Crabbe said unenthusiastically, "If you do get one would you go for a younger man? Or one that is your actual age?"

"I never really thought about it. I guess if I wanted to I could choose a younger man, since I look like a younger women." I said thinking about it for the first time.

"Well it looks like the party is dying down, so I suggest we all get a good night's sleep, I mean tomorrow is Christmas." Narcissia said.

"Agreed." Mrs. Crabbe and Goyle both said, rushing off to find their husbands.

"I suppose I could, who am I kidding, I'm looking forward to my dreams. Good night Narcissia." I said as the house elf appeared to escort me to my room. Once inside my room I changed and went to sleep.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Christmas Past (I don't like the present too much do I?)

"_So I put the wolfsbane in before the gillyweed?" I said studying for potions in the library with Lily and, believe it or not, Severus._

"_Yes otherwise it will only be half strength." Severus said not even glancing at his potions book but continuing his Defense against the dark arts essay._

"_Is that after you stir counter clockwise?" Lily asked, looking up from her book briefly._

"_Yes." Severus said simply._

"_I wonder why." I said zoning off for a bit._

"_Why what?" Lily asked intrigued._


	8. Christmas Past

I haven't uploaded this in a long time…sorry.

Christmas Past

~Dream~

"I wanna be the dog." I whined to Sirius, as we fought over a Monopoly piece.

"I am the dog." He said simply holding the piece out of my reach.

"Shouldn't you want the car like a normal guy?" I asked hoping his ego would help me get my way.

"Hmm, let me think...nope." Sirius said as I glared at him because he was holding the dog out of my reach as I tried to snatch it from him, causing Alessia to burst out laughing at my expense.

"You are one strange guy, I know! You can be the boat."

"Why would I want to be a boat?" Sirius asked me confused.

"So you can capsize?" I said as I tipped him off his chair and grabbed the piece from his hand, causing Alessia to point and laugh at us.

"You guys are too much, fighting over a Monopoly piece." Alessia said when she got her laughter under control.

"Fine then I'll be the Thimble." I said smiling, but not handing over the dog to Sirius.

"No that's my piece." Alessia said quickly.

"Oh how the tables have turned." I said as I grabbed the thimble with my other hand. Alessia looked at me then smiled mischievously, I suddenly knew what she was going to do: tickle me. My eyes grew wide as I said, "No, not that I'll be the car, don't show him my weakness." I pleaded to my sister who took the piece from my hand then mercilessly started tickling me. Sirius saw this then smiled and joined in both of them tickling me so hard that I started crying from laughter. After a while they released me from the tickling.

"Now we can play, since _I_ am the dog." Sirius said gloatingly.

"Fine, I will just have to win and gain my dignity back." I said placing the car on the GO spot.

"So what's a car?" Sirius asked curiously.

"You know how to play Monopoly but not what a car is?" Alessia questioned giving Sirius her you-are-an-idiot look.

"Yeah, about that. How do you play Monopoly?" Sirius questioned blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Poor deprived pureblood boy." I mocked hugging him and petting his head as if he was a dog.

"Hey you both are purebloods too." Sirius pointed out not stopping me from petting him though.

"I taught Willa how to play." Alessia explained, "I bumped into this muggle kid this one time..."

* * *

"So I put the wolfsbane in before the gillyweed?" I said studying for potions in the library with Lily and, believe it or not, Severus.

"Yes otherwise it will only be half strength." Severus said not even glancing at his potions book but continuing his Defense against the dark arts essay.

"Is that after you stir counter clockwise?" Lily asked, looking up from her book briefly.

"Yes." Severus said simply.

"I wonder why." I said zoning off for a bit.

"Why what?" Lily asked intrigued.

"Why does stirring one way effect the potion differently than the other way, how does the potion know which way you stir? Is it a stir one-way then the opposite way thing? Then wouldn't changing all the clock wises into counter clock wises have the same effect?" I pondered bored with studying.

"I don't know," Severus said intrigued, "Want to find out?" He asked with a glint in his eye and an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

"We should try it on a simple, harmless potion, first year stuff." I said equally excited.

"I hate to burst your bubbles but we can't do it tonight the potions class room is closed." Lily the voice of reason informed us.

"How about we try it tomorrow I'm sure Slughorn would let us." I said not missing a beat.

"Yeah if you ask him, maybe, but not if I were to." Severus said bitterly.

"True, but then it's good that I'm here then." I said jovially.

"Okay so tomorrow I'll see you at the potions classroom." Lily said getting up to go.

"Where are you going?" I asked Lily confused.

"Potter's coming, I'm leaving." She said simply as she rushed out of there.

"Bye, Willa." Severus said simply as he disappeared into the shadows.

"You guys show up and everyone else leaves me. Ever get tired of everyone running away from you?" I asked James.

"Nope, because they were scared off by my good looks." James said conceitedly.

"Hey Willa, can you help me study for the potions test?" Peter asked beaming because I was there.

"It would be wonderful if you could help all of us, it's our worst subject." Remus said politely as always.

"Why were you studying with Snape?" Sirius asked jealously.

"Why not study with someone smarter than you who knows the answer? Besides he's my friend." I said shrugging his protests off.

"Where's Lily?" Potter asked eyes scanning the library.

"You just missed her remember the 'everyone running away' thing? Now let's start studying. Peter what didn't you understand?"

"Everything." Peter said sheepishly.

"Goodie." I said sarcastically missing my friends who magically know the answers.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Alessia!" I exclaimed happily jumping on her bed.

"Go away and let me sleep." Alessia mumbled pulling the sheets up towards her head.

"Nope, but if you don't wake up I'll have to send Sirius in here." I taunted.

"So?" Alessia replied still asleep.

"And he will eat all your cookies." I said right into her ear causing her to shoot out of bed.

"Bubbles my bubbles, I mean cookies." Alessia said then glared at me, "Why are you waking me up?"

"Isn't it obvious? So I can open _presents_!" I said happily.

"Presents!" Alessia squealed and ran into her closet. I smiled and practically skipped out of the room. Then I ran into Sirius, literally.

"Ouch." Sirius and I said at the same time as we fell to the ground.

"Sorry Sirius." I said rubbing my head. Alessia chose this moment to come out of her room, dressed, and laughed at us. Then she helped me up and we all went downstairs to the living room.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Alessia asked immediately noticing that they were nowhere to be found.

"I'll give you one guess for Dad." I said sadly, ignoring Sirius's pitying look that he gave us. The boy that was kicked out of his house for Christmas is pitying our lack of parents, sad.

"Work." Alessia said bitterly.

"Yup."

"Where's your Mom?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Urgent business came up. Apparently there was a murder or something. She suggested that we visit some friends by Flew powder today and hand deliver our presents." I repeated what she had told me when she woke me that morning.

"What am I supposed to do?" Alessia asked angrily.

"Come with me and meet my friends of course." I said as if it was obvious.

"Do you really want me hanging with your friends?" Alessia asked me.

"Let me think...yes. If you can deal with Sirius you can deal with the rest of them." I said smiling at my sister.

"Let's go to James's house first." Sirius said happily.

"No lets save his for last, your sleeping over there tonight anyway right?"

"Oh yeah." Sirius said sheepishly.

"Let's go to Remus's place first, he should be awake." I suggested.

"Should we open the presents we have here first?" Alessia asked leaving the details to me, since it was my plan.

"Nah we'll open them at Moony's it will be more fun that way." Sirius said trying to gain back his cool.

"Okay so now we have a plan; where is the Mary Poppins bag?" I asked Alessia.

"I'll get it" she said running to her closet.

"Mary Poppins?"

"A muggle movie where she has a bag that never gets full, and she can take numerous things out of it and it never gets heavier." I explained amused. Poor pureblood boy, not knowing things.

"I guess it works. So where's my present?" Sirius asked looking at the pile under the tree.

"Did you think I would put it in plain sight, I am no fool. You would find a way to know what is inside if you saw it." I said watching Alessia come in and start shoving things into the bag. "Alessia have you stolen Sirius's knowledge yet?" I asked her; we had explained Alessia's condition to him before.

"No." She said giving me a look.

"Dang I wanted to know what my present was." I said joking.

"Like I want to know what that pervert knows?" Alessia joked back.

"Pervert, me?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Yes." Alessia and I both said.

"Fine, no presents for you." Sirius said.

"Didn't expect one." Alessia said as she picked up the bag and left it by the fireplace.

"You don't give me mine, you don't get yours." I said as I picked up the floo powder and the bag and stepped into the fireplace and said Lupin residence. "Merry Christmas Remus."

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Christmas Past Part 2

"_I, um..." Remus started meekly._

"_You would have invited me over right, mate?" Sirius asked holding Remus's present out as if to bribe him with it. _

"_I hope I'm not intruding." Alessia said suddenly realizing that they were unannounced guests and possibly not welcome._

"_No it's alright; it's good to have company on Christmas." Remus said smiling at my sister. "By the way, how did you all come at once?" _


End file.
